The Chosen One
by valkyrievga
Summary: After Link eradicates Demise, he just can't get back to his normal life. Whereas a certain someone seems to be having the time of his life. What will happen when the two meet each other? Nothing and no one are what they seem to be anymore... Takes place post-Skyward Sword. Will contain Yaoi/Lemon/GhiraxLink. May add in some torture later on. But as per now, it's rated T.


**It has all lead down to this one moment.** I swing my sword into the air-no, not my sword-my best friend. The one that has always been here for me, whether I acknowledged her existence through my journey or not.. The one that will always be here for me, whenever I find myself seeking guidance or a friend.

_...Fi... _

Before the days of my first encounter with it, or her, I never in my wildest dreams have dreamt about what those days would really bring me. I never would have imagined the existence of these beasts...these _demons_...that reside here on The Surface, or..wherever I am. I never would have assumed that it really is possible to venture beneath the clouds, and to _fall_ beneath the clouds..

_...Zelda..._

The day Zelda vanished from Skyloft, I thought I was going crazy. All around me was progressing perfectly; everything was just the way I wanted it to be! If it weren't for Zelda's sudden need to go cruising on our loftwing's after the Wing Ceremony, and my desire to deepen my relationship with her, who knows how much more time we could have had to spend together in peace?

_...Ghirahim..._

Not even I know of how much I truly loathe the former "Demon Lord." Had he not protruded himself and that ferociously black tornado of his into our perfect world, none of this would have happened. During my first face to face encounter with him he did nothing but boast about himself, and complain about not having captured Zelda yet. But, he still had that cocky nerve of his, enough to apologize for being "positively uncivil." I still remember the scene he made in front of me, just like it was yesterday.. I remember it all, word for word.

_"Furious!"_ he said. _"Outraged! Sick with anger!"_ There was something about the way his body dissolved, leaving me with nothing but air.. I don't think I have ever felt more scared in my life than what I felt that day. I hesitated and stuttered, as I frantically looked around myself for any sign of where he might have gone. But, he continued to talk-to outrage, as if he were still standing there in front of me. _"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." _Then suddenly, I felt a warm breath creep down the left side of my neck. _"Still...it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you..." _I began to feel relief, somehow believing that he wouldn't hurt me. That is until he suddenly stuck his extremely long tongue out right beside my face. _"No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!"_ he shouted almost gleefully. I quickly jumped away from his reach, and once I had view of him again he just started to laugh. He then literately snapped away his cape, and gave me a long stare before beating the life out of me. Which reminds me...what am I doing right now?

* * *

"AH!" Dear Goddess! After all I have been through, I still need to learn how to pay more attention to my surroundings. I nearly forgot to dodge that!

"What's wrong? Getting a little tired, human?" said Demise. He's the Demon King, Ghirahim's master. Right now, we're having a fight to the death. Yea it's pretty intense, because each time I have fought him in the past he was still in his "imprisoned" form. But he obviously isn't now, because Ghirahim had eventually managed to use Hylia's soul to resurrect Demise.

All because I was too late, and too slow.. But deep down, I know that the Goddess is still on my side. I know I can still defeat him!

"Although I must admit, you have yet to fail me in making this battle a little interesting." He evilly grinned at myself. "Good job."

"Very funny, Demise... I'll let you know, I am not nearly through with you yet." I just need some more lightning to show up.. It's one of his two weaknesses. I'm not too sure about his other weakness though, because to me it just looks like some odd scar on his forehead..

"OH!" lightning! I can do this.. I just need to get the timing right now.

"'Oh' you say? Hahaha.. How amusing, human. Are you really talking to yourse-" He was cut off mid-sentence.

…I did it... I really did it! I swung myself into the air and charged Fi down into the pit of Demises chest, finishing him once and for all while he was down. I can see it in his eyes, he has no more power to go forth.

After I jump off of him, he makes a slow effort to stand back up again. He then violently stabs his sword, Ghirahim, into the ground as if he were to use it to help him stand up. But no more than seconds later, Ghirahim vanished into a purple sea of diamonds, never to be seen again. We both stood in silence, just for a moment, starring into each others eyes.

"Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human." He breathed heavily. "You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end."

"This is it, Demise. You are done here."

"My hate..." Although extremely enraged, his eyes began to droop ever more as he said "My hate never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again!" He straightened his back, as he pointed his right arm towards me. "Those like you... Those who share the blood of the Goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse." His voice raised, and he began to shake intensely with his last words, "An _incarnation_ of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"

He laughed as his body disintegrated into a black smoke. The clouds in the sky disappeared, and I raised Fi skyward as the smoke was collected into the master sword.

"I have confirmed the eradication of the demon king." Fi spoke. "His residual consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword...and is now sealed away."


End file.
